Un Passé
by Licht-sama
Summary: SPOIL CHAP 416- Levy se remémore son passé après la décision du maître


**Bonjour! Voici un nouvel OS que j'ai déjà publié sur mon blog, je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de commentaires constructifs (aucun à vrai dire) alors je compte sur vous! Bonne Lecture!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les parents de Levy n'étaient pas des monarques. Ils n'étaient pas des gens spéciaux. Ils ne sont pas morts à cause d'une attaque magique ou d'une malheureuse maladie. A vrai dire, ils étaient banals. Lorsque Levy est née, sa mère était célibataire. Ils ne vivaient pas à une époque où ce genre de choses était forcément mal-vu. C'est son grand-père, le père de sa mère, qui avait été un père pour elle. Sa mère était une personne douce, aux cheveux indigo et aux yeux sombres, ses cheveux étaient longs et elle ne maitrisait pas la magie. Elle travaillait à la mairie d'un petit village. Leur petit village. Il portait un nom, comme tous les villages, mais comme tous ces noms se perdent dans les mémoires il n'est pas nécessaire de le citer. Son grand-père, lui, était un mage : il n'avait pas une magie super classe, ni super puissante mais elle était plaisante, pour une enfant de bas-âge telle que l'était Levy à l'époque. Il mâchait constamment un chewing-gum avec lequel il faisait de bulles. Elles avaient plusieurs fonctions : explosives, éclairantes, décoratives. Levy découvrit la magie à travers lui.

Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle allait chez son grand-père. Celui-ci possédait une grande quantité de livres qu'il lisait parfois à Levy. C'est lui qui lui transmit sa passion pour la lecture. Alors que sa mère s'absorbait de plus en plus de travail le lien qui unissait le grand-père et la petite fille s'approfondit. Dès que Levy sut lire, son premier souhait fut de comprendre par elle-même tous les ouvrages que possédait son grand-père. Il lui en offrait quelque fois, quand le livre lui plaisait tellement qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le relire. Elle venait aussi le voir quand elle était triste, car elle restait une enfant et que sa mère absente était sa mère. Celle-ci en était malheureusement consciente, mais elle voulait offrir la meilleure vie possible à sa fille sans savoir que celle-ci était largement heureuse comme elle était. L'histoire s'assombrit.

Le vieil homme fut très triste de constater que sa fille était absente pour Levy. Il savait qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons mais déplorait son comportement. Il essayait en vain de combler ce vide par sa présence, mais il ne remplacera jamais une mère, et il le savait.

Mais un jour, les durs efforts de la mère de Levy furent récompensés et elle obtint une augmentation. Leur vie était plus confortable qu'avant, et Levy avait retrouvé la présence de sa mère. Mais il restait tout de même au fond d'elle une sensation de vide qui la faisait pleurer certains soirs. Car elle avait eu parfois l'impression d'être abandonnée. Dans ce cas-là, elle étouffait ses sanglots dans son oreiller et pensait au moment heureux qu'elle partageait avec ses proches.

Levy était un soleil pour sa mère et son grand-père. Ils l'avaient tous deux rarement vue pleurer et son enthousiasme vis-à-vis des livres faisait sourire. C'était une gentille petite fille qui rêvait d'avoir la plus grande collection de livres au monde plus tard. Un rêve qui se brisa peu après.

Son grand-père, ce gentil vieil homme qui lui donnait ses livres et lui lisait des histoires s'était découvert ne maladie incurable qui ne tarderait pas à le tuer. Il ne voulait pas le dire à sa fille et Levy, car apporter la tristesse sur leur visage joyeux lui semblait cruel, il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas supporté. Alors, il a écrit une lettre, qu'il a mise dans le tiroir de sa commode. Pour qu'une fois qu'il sera mort, sa fille et Levy comprennent sa décision de leur taire son secret. Il passa ses dernières années avec elles deux, normalement et il mourut dans la nuit avec un visage presque serein.

Pour Levy, cette mort fut l'une des pires épreuves de sa vie. La personne qui prenait la place de son père, ce personnage si joyeux et à son écoute. Comment une personne aussi vivante peut-elle devenir froide et immobile ? Comment le sang chaud qui pulsait en elle pouvait s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait plus voir de livres, elle jeta tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la maison. Sa mère, catastrophée e pouvait malheureusement rien faire face à la tristesse de sa fille car elle la comprenait un petit peu. Une année passa, et Levy qui avait abandonné son rêve, voulut pour honorer et faire plaisir à son grand-père apprendre la magie. Sa détermination était soutenue par son désir de se rapprocher de l'homme mort et d'apaiser sa culpabilité. Sa culpabilité, car elle ne venait pas souvent sur sa tombe et parce qu'elle avait jeté tous ces livres qu'il lui avait offert. Sa mère ne put rien faire face à cela. Elle se sentait fléchir. Fatiguée et malheureuse, elle dut se séparer de sa fille qu'elle envoya chez une de ses cousines à Magnolia. Levy ne ressentit pas ceci comme un abandonnement, elle le vit comme la permission de poursuivre son nouveau rêve. Même si sa motivation pour apprendre la magie n'était pas très noble, car après tout elle le faisait pour son grand-père, la magie finit par la séduire. Et lorsque sa tante mourut elle aussi, car elle était vieille, elle n'avertit pas sa mère et rejoignit Fairy Tail.

Levy n'aura pas eu un passé aussi tragique que les autres membres, mais elle avait eu ses épreuves, comme ils avaient eu les leurs. Levy n'a parlé de son passé à personne, parce qu'elle n'en était pas fière (notamment dans sa réaction face à la mort de son grand-père) et qu'elle ne voulait pas partager son fardeau. Parce que pour elle, supporter le poids de sa culpabilité est sa force et sa punition. A présent, elle a une grande collection de livres, elle est une mage, elle est à Fairy Tail, et elle a d'autres personnes chères que sa mère et son grand-père.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, lorsque la guilde a été dissoute, Levy est repartie dans le petit village banal au nom banal. Celui où sa mère vivait à présent. Elle y était retournée pour se concentrer sur son passé. Elle est allée sur la tombe du vieil homme également, et elle l'a remercié. Elle l'a remercié pour les souvenirs d'eux, pour sa passion des livres, pour sa magie, pour avoir été avec elle. Et encore une fois elle est repartie, besace au flanc, prête à recommencer. Son deuxième rêve a été accompli, elle en entame un troisième : lire tous les livres de Magnolia. Parfois, elle devint nostalgique et pense à sa mère, ou à ses anciens compagnons de guilde, elle sourit et rit à certains souvenirs comme les larmes lui montent à certains moments. Mais elle continue et visite chaque ville dont elle trouve le chemin pour éplucher leurs livres. En se plongeant dans les ouvrages poussiéreux, elle avait l'impression de retourner dans le petit salon de son grand-père quand elle se mettait sur ses genoux et qu'il lui lisait une histoire. Et elle inspirait profondément pour se plonger dans l'histoire et disparaître l'espace de quelques instants pour rejoindre par pensée ce vieil homme si précieux.


End file.
